Forest Whitaker
Forest Steven Whitaker '(ur. 15 lipca 1961 w Longview) - Amerykański aktor. Zagrał Zuriego w filmie [[Czarna Pantera (2018)|''Czarna Pantera]]. Biografia Urodził się w mieście Lonhview w stanie Teksas. Jego ojciec (również Forest) był akwizytorem, a matka, Laura Francis Smith nauczycielką. Forest ma jeszcze starszą siostrę, Deborah, oraz dwóch młodszych braci, Kenna i Damona. Gdy Forest miał 5 lat, rodzina przeprowadziła się do południowo-wschodniego Los Angeles. Ukończył California Polytechnic Institute i rozpoczął studia w konserwatorium University of Southern California na wydziale dramatu i opery, ponieważ zamierzał zostać klasycznym tenorem, jednak zdecydował się na aktorstwo, które studiował w Drama Studio w Londynie. Jego debiutem filmowym była rola sportowca w filmie młodzieżowym "Fast Times At Ridgemont High" (1982). Whitaker zajmuje się także reżyserią i produkcją filmową. Jego debiutem reżyserskim był film telewizyjny "Strapped" (1993), zrobił także teledysk Whitney Houston "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)". Na festiwalu w Cannes 1988 roku otrzymał nagrodę dla najlepszego aktora za rolę w filmie "Bird". W 1996 roku Whitaker poślubił aktorkę Keisha Nash, którą poznał na planie filmu Eksplozja. Mają dwie córki – Sonnet i True, ponadto mają jeszcze dwoje dzieci z poprzednich związków, Whitaker syna Ocean, a Keisha córkę o imieniu Autumn. Filmy * ''Beztroskie lata w Ridgemont High ''(1982) jako '''Charles Jefferson * Zwariowałem dla ciebie ''(1985) jako '''Balldozer' * Kolor pieniędzy ''(1986) jako '''Amos' * Pluton ''(1986) jako '''Big Harold' * Dłonie obcego ''(1987) jako '''Delaney' * Zasadzka ''(1987) jako '''Jack Pismo' * Good Morning, Vietnam ''(1987) jako '''Szeregowy Edward Montesquieu '"Eddie" Garlick * Krwawy sport ''(1988) jako '''Rawlins' * Bird ''(1988) jako '''Charlie '"Bird" Parker * Przystojniak ''(1989) jako '''Dr Steven Fisher' * Wymiar sprawiedliwości ''(1990) jako '''Jessie Williams' * Śródmieście ''(1990) jako '''Dennis Curren' * Rozróba w Harlemie ''(1991) jako '''Jackson' * Zabójca ''(1991) jako '''Dekker' * Artykuł 99 ''(1992) jako '''Dr. Sid Handleman' * Tolerancyjni partnerzy ''(1992) jako '''David Duttonville' * Gra pozorów ''(1992) jako '''Jody' * Rabuś ''(1993) jako '''Oficer Battle' * Cela śmierci ''(1993) jako '''Fred Whitmore' * Trąbka Clifforda Browna ''(1993) jako '''Buddy Chester' * Porywacze ciał ''(1993) jako '''Major Collins' * Magia miłości ''(1994) jako '''Maddog' * Pret-a-Porter ''(1994) jako '''Cy Bianco' * Wróg wewnętrzny ''(1994) jako '''Pułkownik MacKenzie Casey' * Eksplozja ''(1994) jako '''Anthony Franklin' * Symfonia życia ''(1995) jako '''Kidd' * Gatunek ''(1995) jako '''Dan Smithson' * Dym ''(1995) jako '''Cyrus Cole' * Historia Earla "Kozła" Manigaulta ''(1996) jako '''Holcombe Rucker' * Fenomen ''(1996) jako '''Nate Pop' * Po trupach ''(1998) jako '''Crane' * Pod ochroną ''(1999) jako '''Steven Beck' * Zbuntowana klasa ''(1999) jako '''Dante Jackson' * Ghost Dog: Droga samuraja ''(1999) jako '''Ghost Dog' * Zabójcze ryzyko ''(2000) jako '''Ellington' * Bitwa o Ziemię ''(2000) jako '''Ker' * Biesiada wszystkich świętych ''(2001) jako '''Daguerreotypist Picard' * The Follow ''(2001) jako '''Pracodawca' * Anioł zemsty ''(2001) jako '''Agent Jules Bernard' * Zielony smok ''(2001) jako '''Addie' * Telefon ''(2002) jako '''Kapitan Ramey' * Azyl ''(2002) jako '''Burnham' * Zgromadzenie obrońców ''(2003) jako '''Marcus' * Maria ''(2005) jako '''Ted Younger' * Mała podróż do nieba ''(2005) jako '''Abe Holt' * Broń dla każdego ''(2005) jako '''Carter' * Bagno ''(2006) jako '''Geoffrey Hunt' * Ostatni król Szkocji ''(2006) jako '''Idi Amin' * Władza pieniądza ''(2006) jako '''Clyde Snow' * Klub dyskusyjny (2007) jako Doktor James Farmer Senior * Efekt uboczny ''(2007) jako '''Philip' * Odwrócić przeznaczenie ''(2007) jako '''Szczęście' * Skrzydlate cienie ''(2008) jako '''Charlie Archenault' * Królowie ulicy ''(2008) jako '''Kapitan Jack Wander' * 8 części prawdy ''(2008) jako '''Howard Lewis' * Hurricane Season ''(2009) jako '''Al Collins' * Błękitny deszcz ''(2009) jako '''Charlie' * Piosenka o miłości ''(2010) jako '''Joey' * Eksperyment ''(2010) jako '''Barris' * Kołysanka dla Pi ''(2010) jako '''George' * Nasze wielkie rodzinne wesele ''(2010) jako '''Brad Boyd' * Repo Men - Windykatorzy ''(2010) jako '''Jake' * Paragraf 44 ''(2011) jako '''Ronny' * Mroczna prawda ''(2012) jako '''Francisco Francis' * Freelancers ''(2012) jako '''LaRue' * Making a scene ''(2013) jako '''Mężczyzna' * Rodzinne święta ''(2013) jako '''Wielebny Cornell Cobbs' * Zulu ''(2013) jako '''Ali Sokhela' * Kamerdyner ''(2013) jako '''Cecil Gaines' * Zrodzony w ogniu ''(2013) jako '''Komendant Wesley Barnes' * Pionek ''(2013) jako '''Will' * Repentance ''(2013) jako '''Angel' * Likwidator ''(2013) jako '''Agent John Bannister' * Uprowadzona 3 ''(2014) jako '''Frank Dotzler' * Two Men in Town ''(2013) jako '''William Garnett' * Do utraty sił ''(2015) jako '''Tick Wills' * Nowy początek ''(2016) jako '''Pułkownik Weber' * Łotr 1. Gwiezdne wojny - historie ''(2016) jako '''Saw Gerrera' * Finding Steve McQueen ''(2017) jako '''Howard Lambert' * Pojednanie ''(2017) jako '''Arcybiskup Desmond Tutu' * Sorry to Bother You ''(2018) jako '''Pierwszy Equisapien / Demarius' * How it Ends ''(2018) jako '''Tom Sutherland' * Burden ''(2018) jako '''Pastor Kennedy' * City of Lies ''(2018) jako '''Jack Jackson' * Czarna Pantera ''(2018) jako 'Zuri' Seriale * ''Północ - Południe ''(1985) jako '''Cuffey' * Północ - Południe II ''(1986) jako '''Cuffey' * Świat gliniarzy ''(2002-2008) jako '''Porucznik Jon Kavanaugh' * Zabójcze umysły: Okiem sprawcy ''(2011) jako '''Sam Cooper' * Korzenie ''(2016) jako '''Fidler' Ciekawostki * Ma dwóch młodszych braci: Damona i Kenna oraz starszą siostrę Deborah. * W 1982 roku ukończył dramat i operę w Uniwersytecie Kalifornijskim w Los Angeles (Kalifornia, USA), a także ukończył Drama Studio London''' w '''Londynie (Anglia, Wielka Brytania). * Razem z żoną Keishą Nash ma 4 dzieci - z ich małżeństwa 2 córki: Sonnet i True. Pozostała dwójka to dzieci z wcześniejszych związków. Forest ma syna Oceana, a Keisha córkę Autumn. * Był brany pod uwagę do roli Jamesa 'Sawyera' Forda w serialu "Zagubieni". Ostatecznie angaż otrzymał Josh Holloway. Kategoria:Aktorzy